In a prior-art knock-sensor malfunction diagnosis device disclosed in Patent document 1, vibrations, which are generated due to seating of each of intake and exhaust valves, are detected by a knock sensor, and a diagnosis that the knock sensor is malfunctioning is made when the magnitude of a prescribed frequency component of the detected signal is less than a predetermined signal value and thus there is no detection of the vibration caused by the valve seating.